


You Can Be King Again

by Wayfinder2019



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Ancient Egypt, M/M, Pharaoh - Freeform, Post - Yu-Gi-Oh!, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Sad, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019
Summary: Everyone else has moved on, going ahead to go and do better and greater moments in life. Tea has gone ahead to be world-renown dancer, Joey competing in every Duel tournament he can sign up too. (Mostly to try and beat Kaiba) Tristan is well Tristan and Yugi is developing games with Kaiba. a dream Yugi has always wanted but One thing is missing, Yugi hasn't taken the Pharaoh's absence very well, the love he has for Atem is painful for Yugi to bare."I would give anything to him again, even if it's one more time."A saying you should always be careful who you mention that too, you never know if they choose to grant you that wish.





	1. Chapter 1

Atem . . .  
That’s it. It’s over, our journey together – Is finally over.  
Does this have to be goodbye?  
I tried to stall the duel as long as I could! To make him realise he doesn’t have to leave.  
Yugi shakes like a leaf as he stares at his fallen comrade. Unable to control the swirling mix of emotions beneath his chest, he falls to his knees himself. Tears spring to his eyes, unable to stop the flow of the salty drops.  
Atem notices Yugi distress, getting up from the ground, he slowly walks over to his partner.  
“Yugi, ”Atem mutters. Getting the attention of the smaller male. “A champion doesn’t belong on his knees.” He murmurs softly giving his hand to the little one.  
Yugi shakily takes his hand, sniffling as the pharaoh lifts him up. Yugi doesn’t let go of his hand unable to get over the fact he can finally touch the pharaoh.  
In these short years, they have shared a body, using it to fight the forces darkness that so desperately wish to destroy humanity. They developed a deep bond between each other, knowing the impracticality of sharing one body had only complicated things. Both so desperately wanting to admit they're true feelings but knowing this relationship is impossible.  
Content to talk and duel side by side they buried their deepest desires and continued this dream-like state, but now it is gone.  
“You-you did it yug,” joey mumbles.  
“Yugi.” Tea whispers. Watching her friend weep on his knees. As much as Tea has coveted for Atem, she knows who has truly captured his heart.  
The hero of Egypt, the king of games, the pharaoh, in love with his host. To Atem, he is more than that, he is his Aibou, and no one can take that title away from Yugi.  
“It is finally over,” Ishizu whispers, watching the stone doors open before them. A bright golden light basks them all in a warm glow. Atem looks away from Yugi, seeing the people he had left behind so long ago, waiting for him. Sadness aches within Atems chest, he cannot imagine the grief he has put them all through, all for the sake of the world.  
Atem takes one step closer to the door of the afterlife but only to be held back by a sudden weight on his back.  
“You don’t have to go,” Yugi sniffles, tears streaking down his face. He clings onto his lover, his heart aching, begging for the pharaoh to stay. It selfish and Yugi know this, but just this once, he wants to be, he wants to be selfish.  
“Yug’s right! You don’t have to leave!” Joey chips in with his positive attitude. He knows it is right for the pharaoh to go, but it doesn’t mean the pharaoh does not have a choice.  
Atem smiles at his friends. He tightly holds his lover close, patting his head while doing so.  
“You are right, but this may be the only chance I have before I can return to the afterlife once again,” Atem rebuttals.  
“Then we’ll fight it together! Side by side!” Tea cries, tears finally breaking through.  
Yugi appreciates his friend's help, but he knows even if the pharaoh stays, he does not have a body of his own. He would remain in Yugi the ritual – momentarily has allowed this sacred moment. If he stays, it would have worked out, this is something Yugi has to accept.  
Making up his mind, Yugi let’s go, rubbing his tears aways, sniffling, he takes a step back.  
“It’s ok,” he sighs, moving his arm out of the way. “This is something you need to do,” Yugi gives Atem a weak smile. It is weak in Yugi’s eyes but brave in Atems.  
Atem nods to his friends, knowing all too well that it is time to go. He turns to the doors of the afterlife, giving his friends one final thumb up.  
“I’ll never forget you,” Yugi whispers watching the doors before him close for the last time.  



	2. Chapter 1

It had been two years since the Yugi had dealt with the forces of darkness. He found the norm of day to day life, a little dull in fact. He does enjoy creating games, and with Kaiba’s help, it has been a dream come true. Well almost.  
It was only six months after the pharaohs ritual, darkness was at their doorstep once again. Aigami certainly made a mess of things with that cube, but in a way, he was sort of thankful. If Aigami’s anger and hatred towards Bakura had not triggered the darkness trapped in the millennium ring, Atem wouldn’t have returned for that final moment.   
He embraced his lover for the first and last time when the world slowly rebuilt itself around them. It was just Yugi and Atem. Foreheads touching, holding each other close and stealing a final kiss.   
Yugi’s heartaches as he reflects on the memory, a moment Yugi cherishes forever.  
Yugi always knew he could face the world on his own, he no longer needed Atem for that. He is strong enough now to take others on his own, to be brave like his other half. What it really boiled down to – is loneliness.  
Yugi has met other men, who have caught his attention, but they never met his expectations. Joey would complain about how Yugi is too picky, or there is someone perfect out there for him   
Yeah, and they’re gone.  
Yugi sighs heavily to himself, looking at the tall skyscraper before him, the only thing big enough to contain Kaiba’s ego. The only person Yugi knows to build an elevator to space, it shouldn’t surprise him after all, Kaiba went to extreme lengths to bring someone back from the dead just so they can play a children’s card game.   
At least he can handle Kaiba’s attitude, Joey would have Kaiba killed by the end of the day.   
Yugi is the only one who isn’t dressed in a fancy suit or white lab coat. He watches all of Kaiba's employees freak over the small details over the tech Kaiba has invented, all practice testing and perfecting.   
The game Yugi designed is also put to trial by Kaiba’s employees, he could only imagine the chaos that would bring.   
Yugi tiredly makes his way to the elevator near the reception, giving a polite nod to the receptionist and hops into the lift, Yugi patiently waits to reach to the top of the building.   
Yugi only ever comes in, if there some technicalities Kaiba wants to go over.  
Yugi smiles to himself.   
Taking out his phone, he begins to scroll through social media, passing the time in the small steel box that is still carrying up to the highest floor on the Kaiba Corp tower. And he has the space elevator next.  
Tea is doing well, her studies have exceeded, and her determination to be the best dancer is finally paying off. Preforming in acts in small shows for now but is slowly building up her career.   
Joey posted a selfie of himself and the new duel disc with the caption. ‘ready to kick the tournament in the butt!’ Joey hasn’t changed, but sponsorship is getting better, and with each duel, he is winning, the more his skills are improving, but to Kaiba, he will always be a thirds rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck.  
Tristan has been quiet on the world of social media, not interested in being caught up in the digital world, but he has found himself a nice girl.  
Yugi put his phone away as the elevator signals the end of the first half of his trip. Stepping out and be greeted by the man himself.   
Kaiba has changed a little over the years. His care for his brother is more expressive when around, particular company but it shows he genuinely cares for his little brother. Another is he is duelling a lot less and focusing on the company, plus extra work he has up in the space station. Yugi isn’t entirely sure what Kaiba is up to but knowing it will be finding a way to have another rematch with Atem. Kaiba is relentless.  
As much as Yugi’s visits are helpful for the development of the game, he is always frustrated and a little furious when he sees the younger male. Sure they’re height, voices, and hair are slightly different but they are a mirror of each other. A bitter reminder to Kaiba of the losses he has been dealt with in the past.  
Nothing will stop him from getting his rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Lovely comments and Kudos's. sorry if this is a bit slow, just wanted to send out a feel before the good stuff kicks in. :)


	3. Chapter 2

It is nightfall and Yugi is mentally drained by Kaiba's insistent questioning. Yugi answers all his questions, and flatten any miscommunication between Kaiba and his staff. Kaiba is ready to fire his entire team and hire people who are not morons. Kaiba’s words, not Yugi's.   
Yugi slowly makes his way back home, growing older, he wanted to move away, closer to Kaiba corp in the city. As much as he hated leaving the game shop, he needed to get a place of his own. It’s a nice apartment, plenty of room for the small male, the only downside if how lonely he is, he’s so used to having his grandpa showing up around the corner or his mother complaining how messy the bathroom floor is.   
Yugi makes an effort to stay out of his apartment, only going there to sleep. He eats out more than normal, happy to be surrounded by people than no one.   
Yugi’s stomach loudly grumbles in protest, reminding him that he needs to eat. With a heavy sigh, he makes his way to a local bar.   
The place is filled with people laughing, eating, drinking. He watches the masses enjoy each others company, making Yugi quite envious of their celebrations.  
Yugi’s chest begins to ache, it’s as if it will break in two. He clutches his shirt, where his heart is, feeling the emotional pain bubble up inside him. He misses his friends, he misses Atem, he misses the game shop.  
Yugi swallows and bravely puts one foot in the other, ready to drown his sorrows and ignore everyone’s stares. Sitting on the wooden bar stool, he orders some sake and sushi. The bartender, a rough-looking guy. With long black beard and muscles, he gruffs at Yugi.  
“ID,” he snarls. Yugi sighs, grabbing his wallet out and passing his ID to the gentleman.   
He’s getting taller, slowly, the world is somewhat cruel to him. The bartender sighs and gives it back to Yugi and begins yelling to the chefs out the back.  
The Bartender gives him a glass of sake.  
“Thiry five hundred yen,” he gruffs. Yugi just nods and hands the money to him. The game isn’t finished yet, but Kaiba is generous enough to pay yugi some wage for his development efforts.   
Yugi slowly sips his sake and patiently waits for his food to arrive. Lonely as Yugi is, he had no intentions to connect, he just wanted to eat his food, have some nice sake, leave the bar, go home to sleep and repeat.   
Unfortunately for Yugi, this won’t be the case. A gentleman, a little order than Yugi, sits closely to the short Male. His deathly cold skin brushes up against Yugi’s arm. He briskly moves it, not wanting to feel winter anytime soon. Yugi frowns at his sake, chewing his bottom lip. Obviously frustrated with the guy sitting so close to him but he sucks it up as he sushi finally arrives in his view.   
Thanking the bartender, he begins to eat, ignoring the intrusive guest in Yugi’s bubble.  
“So cutie, got a name?” the stranger asks, leering closer to Yugi. Yugi takes a deep breath and glares at the stranger.   
“Not interested,” he hisses and goes back to eating his sushi. The guy chuckles, his dark grey eyes scan Yugi up and down with a predatory gaze. The guy giggles and bumps Yugi with his shoulder.  
“Now, don’t be too cold,” I just wanted a friendly chat,” the stranger purrs. Yugi clenches his hands and gives him an icy glare.   
“You really don’t understand ‘not interested,’ do you?” he asks the guy. Hanging out with Kaiba has given some benefit. How to be nasty one ‘o’ one by Seto Kaiba.   
The stranger just smiles and signals the barkeep.   
“Aww c’mon no need to be soo cold.” The stranger orders an whole bottle of sake and two glasses. “I just wanted to get to know you.” He laughs.  
“And you think buying me a drink is enough?” Yugi huffs and shoves a piece of sushi in his mouth.  
“Well, I always believe a good drink, and pleasant company is enough,” he begins to pour the drink into the two glasses.  
“Who said you are pleasant,” Yugi huffs, shoving another piece in his mouth.   
“Get to know me, and you will find out.” he gives a wide smile to Yugi.   
Yugi, is hesitant and still not interested but is willing to get any free drink he can get, what’s the harm in using a random stranger for a drink.   
You think this is unusual for Yugi, you are right, loneliness can do that to someone. A few drinks in and Yugi is a giggling mess.   
He hasn’t laughed this much in a long time, and the stranger has been most enjoyable. Even in his drunken state, he knew he had to get home, it’s getting late, and Yugi needed to get home.   
He stumbles over his words, explaining he needed to get home, woozily standing on his feet. The stranger is quick on his feet, catching Yugi at the last second. Yugi takes note of his cool skin, he enjoys the feeling against his own hot skin in his drunken state.   
“Woah, you are in no condition to walk by yourself,” the stranger murmurs.  
Yugi nods, but he knew he had to go. “Let me walk you home.”  
Yugi didn't mind, but he certainly wasn’t going to sleep with him, he’s not Atem.   
Atem, Yugi’s heart begins to ache, memories of him and the pharaoh begin to bubble beneath the surface. He’s kept them down for so long, distracting himself with each day passing.   
Tears begin to flow down Yugi’s face, unable to control the flow and lets the whole bar know. The stranger is quick to take Yugi outside, confused and distressed himself.  
“Hey, hey, what's the matter?” he asks, genuinely sounds concerned.   
“I-I- hic – I miss – him,” Yugi begins to cry. Sniffling on his feet.  
“Then why don’t you go find him?” the asks. Obviously, the idea of sex is now gone, watching the small male make a teary mess of himself is a turn off for this stranger. He wanted an easy night, not emotional baggage.   
“I c-can’t,” Yugi sniffles. “He’s gone, I’ll never see him again,” the stranger gives an o sound, things beginning to click together. Normally guys would be all over him by now, this guy. He needs a therapist. “I would give anything to see him again,” Yugi hiccups.  
Before the stranger has a chance to reply. The light from the moon disappears as three shadows loom over them.  
“Oh, that can be arranged,” a deep voice looms over the both of them. Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. He watches the guy who helped him out of the bar, gets dragged into the alley next to the bar.  
Yugi sobers up and makes a dash for it, but unfortunately, the creature is much faster than Yugi. Giving him a fanged smile, he yanks Yugi off the ground, bringing the boy deeper into the alley.  
“Night, night, shorty,” it gruffs and sinks his teeth deep into Yugi’s throat. His throat burned and throbbed as it’s incisors slice into flesh, his life literally being drained away. everything around him darkens, slows. He closes his eyes welcoming the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long, life got in the way :P

Yugi finally woke from the hellish nightmare he was put in, moments ago. he believed it to be all but a dream. that is until he finds himself in a perpetual black abyss that never seemed to end or have a beginning for that matter. 

shakily he got up on his two feet, stumbling as he did, his neck ached and throbbed, as he moved. he quickly reaches for the wound but finds his skin completely healed. his body felt heavy and sluggish, weak and something deep inside burned through him, a darkness that slowly etched through his veins, he could feel it slowly changing him. 

"H-hello!" Yugi coughs his voice hoarse, his throat dry and raspy. Yugi could only shake, surrounded by pure silence, his thoughts are the only noise he could hear, it is rather maddening. he collapses again to his knees, shaking, he grips his long spikes, trying to hear something than his own head. Yugi stills, realising something is missing, removing his hands from his hair, his left-hand trails over his chest, right where his heart is. it no longer beats, it no longer pulses or races when Yugi is freaking out. silence is all he is met with. 

cold salty tears streak down his face, the lump he tries to swallow down is going nowhere. finally letting go, sobs wrack through his body, he cries out into the darkness and not a single soul can hear him.

"Oh, Newcomer." Yugi's head shoots up, his eyes pop out of his head. Tea standing before him, her hands folded over each other, a sweet smile gracing her face and a bright light embodying over her. Yugi felt relief through his bones as he looks upon the familiar face. 

"Tae!" he cries, jumping to his feet. her graceful features to a downturn frown. question marks begin to bubble over Yugis head.

"I am not this Tea you speak of. I am Anzu, a guide to souls who arrive in purgatory," she declares, he eyes closed and an ungodly bright light shines even more from her body.

"Purgatory! B-but how, why, I thought I have been a nice person!" Yugi cries, his eyes begin to well up again. she scowls the short male, putting her hands on her hips. 

"This is not hell, nor does it exist. Humans and their foolish stories," she growls. 

"Then why am I here?" Yugi asks earnestly. Anzu lightens up a bit and gives him a small smile.

"You are a soul in transition. if you passed on, you would have ended up in the spirit world, this is a place for souls who are waiting to go back to the human world," she smiles.

Yugi freezes, for a second he could have sworn his heart leapt out of his chest. the spirit world, I'm almost there! he thought to himself.

"How long am I in here?" he asks her and Anzu crosses her arms.

"Three days and then you will return to the Human world," Three days isn't enough time but it's just enough to see Atem one more time.

"How do I get to the spirit world?" he asks her and she glowers at the young male once more. 

"You can't you are a transitioning soul!" she yells. Unexpectedly she watches the small male fall to his hands and knees bowing before the guide. Anzu is overcome with shock, no one is this determined to enter the spirit realm.

"Please," Yugi begs. "I have to find him," he cries, his memories of Atem flash before him. "If this is my chance and my only chance then I am going to do everything in my power to see him, even if it's my last chance."

Anzu stares at the begging male, unsure how to handle this. intrigue is also gripping her, who is this male, that this soul wishes to meet and why. a war is raging within her, follow the code of the spirit realm or let this boy go, even if it's for three days.

"Who is this man?" she asks intrigue finally winning over.

Yugi looks up from the ground, his face wet from tears. he sniffles and gives a weak smile.

"He is my Aibou," he murmurs. Anzu heart broke with sadness, understanding loss love all too well. with one final nod to herself, she conjures an hourglass, made from gold and blood-red sand. small grains slowly fall to the bottom.

"When all the sand reaches the bottom, your time as a transitioned soul is up and you will return to the human world. if you cannot find him within that time, then that is your fault," she sighs. Yugi quickly grasps the hourglass, his smile bright as the sun itself. He profusely thanks Anzu constantly, and she was getting tired of it. With a flick of her wrist, a door opens with a bright flash. "Go to him," she urges and then disappears into a bright light herself.

Yugi looks at the hourglass, watching the sand trickle down, nodding to himself, he sets to the cast unknown of the spirit realm.

I am coming Aibou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long had to deal with life for a bit!
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Yugi’s head throbbed as he slowly awakens. The sounds of traffic, cars beeping, people screaming. Yugi groans loudly, hugging the cold floor closer to his body, grateful the cold is helping his throbbing temple. Yugi furrows his brow as he tries to go back to sleep, wanting the noise to go away. Why is my home so noisy right now? Yugi thinks to himself. Wait, how did I get home? Yugi snaps his eyes open. The red and gold hourglass stares back at him, standing tall, with every small grain of red sand slowly trickles to the bottom. That’s right. Yugi gets up from the ground, his head no longer pounding but is manageable at this point. Yugi stumbles onto his feet, grasping the cold metal in his hand and picks up the hourglass. Yugi looks gown upon the glass, dread filling his insides as he watches the red sand fall. Atem.   
Yugi looks around, he is – stereotypically in an alley somewhere, realising he is no longer in the dark abyss, Yugi looks up to the inky green, gold, red sky. Bits and pieces of lands and cites float above him. Yugi watches in wonder as his eyes follow the floating islands, his feet moving as he chases one island as it floats by Yugi's vision. He was only stopped to a halt when knocking into another person and falling back to the ground once more. Yugi groans, feeling the pain shoot through his buttox as he hits the hard ground once more.  
“Hey! Watch where ya going!” Yugi’s eyes snap open, recognising the voice shouting at him.  
“Joey?” Yugi looks up but noticed something very different about this Joey. His hair is long and white, with flecks of orange in his hair, resembling a circle on his forehead, along with two white ears poking out from his head. He wears a white kimono, following the same orange pattern on his head. His white swishes to the side. The Okami scrunches his nose and growls at the small male.  
“Joey? What the hell is a Joey,” he growls once more. Yugi watches his hands shift to sharp talons, ready to slice Yugi apart.   
“Woah, Woah, Woah, Jonouchi,” another voice Yugi recognises. Also wearing a white Kimono but resembling the stripes of a white tiger, his striped tail swishing side to side as he stops his friend from slicing the boy apart. His cat-like ears pull pack, and he growls back at the Okami.  
“Out of the way Honda,” Jonouchi snarls.   
“The kid just mistook you for someone else,” Tris – Honda defends. “Does it look like he knows whats going on,” Honda argues. Jonouchi looks past his tiger friend and stares down the small male. He takes a whiff of the boy's scent, it smells off, in between yokai and human, not natural in the slightest. He also takes note of the pale red eyes staring back at him, he is already in the process of the change, but he shouldn’t be here. Jonouchi looks at the hourglass in his hands, watching the red sand fall.   
“I understand, but he shouldn’t be here,” Jonouchi snaps, his hand returning back to normal and passed Honda, giving his hand out to Yugi. “Why are you here, who let you in?” Jonouchi asks. Yugi stares back at the hand before finally accepting it.   
“Anzu let me in, we made a deal – well more like I have one chance before time runs out,” Yugi looks at the hourglass, growing ever more anxious as the sand continues to fall. “I have three days to find him,” Yugi whispers. His heart twists, aching at the thought of losing his opportunity to see his aibou once more.   
“Who's ‘him’?” Jonouchi pushes further, his eyes also on the hourglass, recognising Anzu’s power as a gatekeeper of purgatory. Incidences like this are rare but not unheard of, some are lucky to have a chance to step into the spirit realm before they are whisked away forever.  
“My Aibou, Atem,” Yugi answers, his eyes shimmer with tears threatening to spill.  
Jonouchi’s nose twitches, a strange familiarity resonates within him as he thinks the name over and over again.   
“Isn’t he the ruler over in the Egyptian spirit world?” Honda cuts in, breaking Jonouchi’s train of thought. Jonouchi growls at Hond but finally nods in agreement.   
“Yeah, he is, and that’s on the other side of the city,” Jonouchi begins rubbing his temples.  
“Where is here?” Yugi pipes in, shyly hiding behind the hourglass as the Okami growls at him.  
“You’re in the spirit realm,” Jonouchi points up to the inky sky. Enormous doors float by on their own little islands, some open and frequently close, spirits flood out or go in, once the door is open. “Those gates lead to other spirits realms. All over the human world, everyone has an idea of what the realm of the dead beholds. Where we stand is the central hub for all the realms of the dead. Some doors permanently stay shut, while others open and close as they please. Spirits and demons from all over visit this city and go back home,” Jonouchi lowers his arm, feeling the blood course back into his hand. “Your Aibou’s gate is downtown. But there’s a problem,” Jonouchi frowns.   
“Whatever is it, I can handle it,” Yugi steps forward, uncaring of the consequences.   
“It will take a day to get to the other side and the gate is shut, guarded by two jackal-headed guards.” Yugi blinks the information in before finally understanding what Jonouchi meant. Guards of Anubis, it makes sense why they would protect the gate. “No one from the spirit realm has entered or has anyone from that realm left, it gonna be hard,” Jonouchi warns.  
Yugi furrows his brow, hugging the hourglass close to his body.  
“I can do it, I’m going,” he nods to himself, giving himself the courage he needs to take the next step.  
“Woah, do you even know where you are going?’ Honda puts his hand out, but Yugi walks past it.   
“I don’t, but I have to go, I have to reach him before time runs out.” Yugi continues walking, carefully sidestepping skeletons, ghosts, kitsune, Zombies and other mystical beings alike.  
“Well how about we take you,” Honda cries out, trying to catch up to the smaller Male.  
“Honda!’ Jounouchi growls, but Honda ignores him.  
“He needs us Jonouchi, and you gotta admire his courage, his willingness to go no matter the consequences. Humans aren’t usually noble nowadays, you gotta admire that,” Honda reasons with Jonouchi, who are both still trying to keep up with Yugi. Jonouchi loudly sighs, growling for an extra measure before giving in.   
“All right, Honda, we’ll help.” Yugi stops in his tracks and turns back to the two Yokai.  
“You mean?” Yugi questions, his eyes brimming with hope. Jonouchi once more.  
“Yeah, yeah, just don’t get soft on me, all right?” Jonouchi growls and shoves past Yugi.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Yugi cries.  
“I told you to stop it!” Jonouchi snaps and Honda laughs at his friend.  
“By the way, we didn’t get your name,” Honda reminds himself. Yugi leaves his mouth open in an ‘o’ shape before answering.  
“Yugi.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiba had many things on his to-do list. It wasn’t long, nor was it short, but the sudden disappearance of his business partner had undoubtedly put a dent in his plans. Item number one, meet yugi over the final development for the game. Item number two, continue working on inter-dimensional space jump. Item three destroy the pharaoh in an ultimate game of duel monsters once and for all. The third item is written in red ink, with bold letters and arrows pointing to it, Kaiba’s rage and ego know no bounds. The fourth item is the most important, and well . . . the one Kaiba cares least about. His stepfather not only sold weapons to warring countries, but he also had weapons for the lesser-known problems of the world, vampires.  
As much as Kaiba hated to keep the manufacturing of crossbows, guns, stakes, and vampire-killing weapons alike, he knew this had to keep going, with hunters all around the world demanding the best of the best to slay these beasts he had to provide. It kept the world just a little bit safer . . . even if it meant creating weapons.  
Mokuba comes into the office, Kaiba notices little brother from the corner of his eye. Still typing away on his laptop, he gives a short nod to his little brother as the tapping of the keys fills the empty room.  
“Uh, Seto,” Mokuba begins, looking a little nervous as he hops from one leg to the other. Kaiba only looked up for a second, giving his younger brother the ok and kept working on his laptop. “We . . . found Yugi.”  
“Let me guess, he overslept and didn’t feel like coming into today’s meeting,” Kaiba snarkily cuts Mokuba and sneers at the illuminated screen.  
“Well . . . no . . .,” Mokuba meekly replies but Kaiba wasn’t taking it. Thrusting his hands down on the wooden desk and standing upright as he glares the younger Kaiba.  
“Then what is it Mokuba?” he growls.  
“Yugi . . . was found by a hunter . . .” is all Mokuba could get out and Kaiba’s eyes burst wide open, as the size of saucers. “He’s . . . changing.”

***

Yugi is in awe of the spirit City, a realm where all manner of spirits and ghouls reside in, a place where they can all mingle together. So many pretty colours the sky above makes, not a single strand of blue can be seen, only green, gold, reds, mix and swirl, like tacky Christmas decorations, yet it was awe-inspiring.  
Jonuchi, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate the younger males – lack for a better word, slowness. He knew they were on a time schedule, and they need to keep the pace up. Honda wasn’t helping either, pointing Yugi to the best sake bars and places to get a decent meal, that’s if the kid can digest their food. He’s still turning, his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle spirit food, let alone human food.  
“And over there is where you can request to go to other spirit realms, the place next to it, has a great sushi bar,” Honda giddily replies, his ears twitch with excitement as he things of the delectable seafood on rice.  
“Do we need to request a transfer?” Yugi asks, stopping in the centre of the sidewalk, disrupting the flow of traffic and be insulted by a group of Sugerskulled skeletons, swearing at him in their native tongue. Yugi bows and meekly apologises before catching up with Jonuchi and Honda.  
“Normally if we wanted to go the other realms, yes but since this is an exclusive realm, and a particular case, we don’t have the luxury sit around and wait for permission, that could take months,” Jonuchi huffs and sidesteps a bunch of zombies. The foul stench of rotting flesh burns their nostrils with the first intake of breath. Yugi held onto it, noticing he no longer desires air. He frowns and keeps walking, whatever happened to him in the alley is changing him and not for the better.  
“How long have you both waited to get into a realm?” Yugi asks, clutching his hourglass, watching the sand fall.  
“How long did it take for us to get into the land of the dead for Halloween?” Jounouchi asks Honda, stopping in the middle of the path, scratching his ear in the process. Demons with large horns yelled slurs at the Yokai, but he only threatened them in return and promises to make mincemeat of them using his claws.  
“Months last I remember, so many spirits wanted to visit the biggest party of the year,” Honda replies mimicking Jonuochi’s stance and pondering face. Eerily reminding Yugi of Joey and Tristan.  
“And we can’t ask because no one is allowed in?” Yugi asks snapping them from their thoughts.  
“Yep, no point in asking them if they can’t even give permission for it,” Jonuchi shrugs and kept walking.  
Yugi left the conversation at that, he could only sigh as he stares at the hourglass, dread pooling into the pit of his stomach, his heart ached as if there is a deep hole in his chest. He is so close but yet so far away to see his aibou once more but . . . what will he do once he sees him? Will Atem throws his arms around the small male, would he be disappointed to know Yugi had met an untimely death, or would he never see his Aibou for the last time? Once the hourglass is up, what will happen to Yugi? Will he fade to nothingness or will he wake back up in his room, on his little bed, as if this was some weird dream. The last thought terrified Yugi, he didn’t want this to be a dream, he wanted this to be real, a lifetime opportunity to see him one last time.  
Yugi was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realise he was separated from Honda and Jonuchi, he turns and turns to find the white tiger and wolf but only to be met with demons, ghouls, ghosts, zombies, witches. He panics and begins running to what he believes is the right direction but only to be put to a stop as the hourglass slips from his hand and a shadowed claw grabbing it before it smashes. The shadow gives Yugi a shark tooth smile, glowing yellow eyes staring back in his light red ones.  
“Look at ‘ere boys,” it whips. “We got ourselves a straggler.” Two giant green-skinned demons appear behind the shadow.  
“That’s mine,” Yugi growls, feeling a feral rage bubble beneath his chest. “Give it back,” he demands, and the shadow just laughed.  
“I don’t think so,” it replies and clicks with its other hand, the two demons, pounce Yugi and with all his might, he kicks and screams, begging for Honda and Jonouchi to hear the small male and help fight these beasts back. “This will fetch a high price on the market, Anzu’s power is sealed within this little hourglass, perfect for anyone who wishes to return to the human world,” the shadow cackled.  
The demons were able to finally get a hold of Yugi. They were getting tired of fighting the small creature, surprised to learn he has so much strength in him, they wonder if the kid was on his second day of transfiguration but looking at the hourglass, it has only been a few hours.  
“This kid is strong,” Demon one whispers to demon two.  
“Tell me about it,” Demon two sighs, looking down the spiky-haired male. “He’ll be powerful when he wakes,” he whispers back, thanking the stars he will not be dealing with the kid when the days are up.  
“I need that,” Yugi screams at the shadowed leader, he was only laughed at in response.  
“Oh, my dear boy, you won’t be needing this,” he chuckles. “It tells you the time, but to me, it’s a manifestation of a deities power, if I just brake it, melt it, I can turn it into something much more useful,” he chuckles. “Chain him up, we don’t want him bringing unwanted attention.”  
“yes boss,” Demon one responds and they drag Yugi along the backstreets, the boy still fighting in their grip, curing them both and the shadowed creature. They both struggle to keep hold of him as he kicks about.  
“You won’t get away with this!” he shouts.  
“Oh yeah,” Demon one taunts.  
“You and what army?” Demon two teases.  
“How about this army!” Yugi beams a smile as he recognises the voice behind them.  
The demons turn and tremble before the two Yokai.  
“T-the royal guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, i had fun writing this.
> 
> Also i think i went from first person to third . . . I don't know how but it just fits better in my opinion.


End file.
